


all in the timing

by perfectlyrose



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas [20]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Another day in the life of Clara and Jenny: Space Girlfriends, featuring a bit of trouble, a lot of running, and also some well timed kissing.





	all in the timing

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Nineteen of 31 Days of Ficmas: prompt “rosy cheeks”

Jenny and Clara skidded to a stop, still hand in hand and breathing hard.

“That was a bit too close for comfort,” Clara said, grinning at her partner.

“Just a bit. I’m glad Gravoxians don’t move very fast or we’d’ve been goners for sure.”

Clara could feel the adrenaline fizzing through her bloodstream, making her whole body hum. “Think we have a bit of time before we make the final run to our ship?” She asked coyly.

“Probably. Why?”

Jenny gave her a quizzical look but it didn’t last long as Clara moved in to kiss her. It was hard and deep and wet and when she finally pulled back they were both breathing hard again.

“No reason,” Clara said, taking in the way Jenny’s eyes had darkened and her cheeks were rosy from more than the running.

Jenny opened her mouth to say something else but a shout from behind them interrupted them. “Looks like it’s time to run again,” she said.

Clara grinned. “Love the running,” she said with a wink, stealing her girlfriend’s oft uttered words.

“You better. Now, let’s go!”

Jenny tugged on her hand and the two of them were off once more.

(When they got to their ship, Jenny pinned her against the side to steal a snog of her own and make roses bloom in Clara’s cheeks too.)

(Once they were off planet, they worked off their adrenaline in a manner that left them both rosy and sated and ready for a post-adventure nap and cuddle.)


End file.
